Problemas
by Mary-neechan
Summary: - Gaara, solta ela! - Kankuro berrou, ao notar o olhar aterrorizado da irmã em direção ao casulo que envolvia completamente Tenten. .:Yuri, Yaoi:. .:Dedicado a Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas:. .:Sexta de uma série de oneshots sobre o tema "natal":.


**Direitos Autorais: **Naruto infelizmente não me pertence, ele é de seu criador, Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertências:** Yaoi (ou seja, dois menininhos lindos sendo MUITO mais do que amiguinhos e se agarrando à torto e à direito), Yuri (ou seja, duas menininhas lindas sendo BEM MAIS do que amigas, e "brincando de casinha" juntas), Incesto (ou seja, dois irmão tendo uma relação bem mais profunda do que uma de irmãos).

**Pares:** TemarixTenten, TemaTenten. GaaraxKankurou, GaaKanku, Sandcest Yaoi. NejixLee, NejiLee. LeexTenten, LeeTenten.

**Comentários Iniciais:** A sexta da série vai para Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas, e espero que você goste, Aldebaran! Acho que o Aldebaran talvez goste da história, já que foi a primeira escrita - sim, eu não estou postando em ordem de escrita - e a que ajudou a série de oneshots a tomar forma. Foi por causa dela que as outras entraram em ação. Eu queria dar um presente pra ele, então pensei que podia dar um presente para muitos, e aproveitar a data. É uma Tenten centred. Tem casais... Inusitados, no mínimo. TentenxTemari, GaaraxKankurou e NejixLee, além de um pouco de LeexTenten. E é meio humorístico, apesar de ser um humor sério. E tem uma teoria de natal ninja **muito** estranha! Agora, boa leitura!

* * *

-

**Problemas**

-

Tenten tinha um problema.

Não era aquele problema do qual se poderia dizer "Oh, que problema!", mas ela considerava assim. E, falando sem enrolação, seu problema era as conversas que Shino mantinha com Kankurou.

O que tinha a ver seu problema com aquelas conversas? Ela mal conhecia os dois, ora. E não, ela não se apaixonara por Shino, e muito menos por Kankurou. Nem sabia o porquê das manias do povo de Konoha em querer achar romance onde não tinha, principalmente se era entre ela e Kankurou. E daí vinha um de seus problemas. Okay, ela tinha mais de um problema.

O problema começava em si própria. Ela gostava de Lee, o tinha como um exemplo e, quem sabe, algo mais. Porém, junto a ela nesta opinião, se situava Neji. Ele era homem e gostava do Lee, e daí? A vida era dele, e o corpo também, ele que usasse da maneira que quisesse. Pelo menos era isso que Tenten pensava, mas a mulher não estava disposta a perder o sobrancelhudo pro Neji, e muito menos pro Kiba!

Era de conhecimento dela – e esperava que fosse só um trunfo dela – que Lee gostava de Kiba. Ele agia extremamente estranho perto do Inuzuka, e os dois também tinham suas conversinhas secretas, assim como Kankurou e Shino. Tenten sempre pensou que Kiba gostasse de Shino, mas parecia que seu súbito "interesse" em Lee discordava com sua opinião. O que ela sabia era que Kiba e Lee se encontravam com Shino depois das conversas do Aburame com Kankurou.

Por outro lado, vinha Gaara. Ela não sabia o porquê, mas era de conhecimento dela – e, desta vez, público também – que Subaku no Gaara, Kazekage do País do Vento, queria exterminá-la. Uma vez, ela começou uma "inocente" conversa com Kankurou para tentar lhe tirar informações sobre as conversas que mantinha com Shino, para tentar descobrir por meio disto as conversas de Kiba com Lee. Antes de sequer dizer uma palavra, sentiu como uma massa de areia lhe cobria, e depois... O escuro. Acordou no hospital, vendo duas enfermeiras horrorizadas dizerem que seria esmagada viva se não fosse pela intervenção de Kankurou sobre o irmão mais novo.

No começo, achou que fosse algo que dissera, mas mal teve oportunidade de abrir a boca! Depois, cogitara que o motivo fosse ciúme de irmão. E foi ali que as conversas dos dois se tornaram seu problema. À cada diálogo que acontecia entre o de Suna e a de Konoha, Gaara ficava cada vez mais alterado. Quando, neste estado, cruzava na rua com Tenten, lhe fulminava com o olhar. Tenten passou a desejar qualquer coisa, menos se encontrar com o Kazekage enquanto este estivesse nessa "TPM".

O que Tenten desconhecia, era o que Temari sabia de sobra. Sendo assim, Temari tinha outro problema, relacionado ao de Tenten.

O problema de Temari não tinha nada a ver com conquista de paixões, já que não se interessara em ninguém durante um longo tempo. O que lhe intrigou, e logo após surpreendeu, foi o comportamento do "garoto na TPM".

Temari acabou investigando de um lado e de outro, para descobrir o teor das conversas que tanto enfureciam o Kazekage, e o porquê de tamanha fúria. Seu objetivo, ao contrário de Tenten, não estava enfocado na conversa de Lee e Kiba, mas sim na de Shino e Kankurou.

Mais uma vez ela, Kankurou e Gaara se aprontavam para ir à Konoha, já que era natal e eles passariam a data comemorativa junto aos Kages de todas as vilas, que se reuniam – junto à alguns ninjas de elite de suas respectivas vilas ocultas – em tal dia para promover a paz entre os povos. Desta vez, o país que sediaria seria o do Fogo, sendo que antes foi o da Água.

Os objetivos estavam claros, a data era perfeita. Restava às duas lutarem pelo que queriam.

* * *

Inegavelmente, Konoha tornava-se a cidade-luz de todo o País do Fogo durante o natal. As guirlandas, luzes, e outras decorações abarrotavam as ruas e comércios. Nem um gato passava sem pelo menos uma fita verde ou vermelha amarrada em alguma parte de seu corpo, e em nenhuma casa faltava alguma decoração. O dia do natal tinha somente um sentido em Konoha, que passou de pai para filho durante gerações: paz.

A lenda que propiciou as festividades foi a do Papai Noel, o bom velhinho que traz presentes a quem se comporta bem durante o ano. Diz-se que, pouco antes da fundação das vilas ocultas, quando a guerra era entre os clãs, um ninja chamado Noel travava uma luta com outros no dia 24 de dezembro. Ele tinha seus parentes como aliados, e era o comandante do grupo. Numa certa hora, teve sua mão cortada, enquanto a luta continuava. Perdendo muito sangue, pediu que um ninja médico fosse chamado para atender-lhe.

Noel escondeu-se entre as folhagens, segurando a mão com a que ainda lhe restava. As horas passaram, e o homem notou que seus parentes lhe abandonaram à sua sorte. Foi quando avistou um menino, que era exatamente como os humanos imaginam os anjos, e possuía um pote entre suas mãos. Ele, diz a lenda, desceu dos céus justo entre a passagem do dia 24 ao 25, e pousou na frente do homem. Disse-lhe que, com a cola mágica que trazia em mãos, colocaria a mão onde outrora estivera, mas com uma condição: que aquelas mãos nunca mais fossem usadas para matar, e sim para fazerem benfeitorias, principalmente às crianças.

O homem aceitou a condição, e teve sua mão de volta. Espalhou a notícia o mais que pôde, e o patriarca do clã decidiu que aquele dia seria comemorado, e que seria abolida qualquer guerra entre seu clã e qualquer outro nestes dois dias, 24 e 25 de dezembro. Na virada de um dia para outro, seria feita uma celebração, onde todo o clã participaria e praticaria boas ações para com as crianças. Noel passou a entregar presentes, simples e feitos à mão, para todas as pessoas possíveis, seja adulto ou criança. Outros clãs incorporaram a mesma regra, fazendo com que a paz se estendesse por estes dias, havendo pouquíssimos conflitos entre ninjas.

Alguns clãs, insatisfeitos pela nova tradição e com medo de serem tachados de covardes por atacarem clãs que apenas fugiriam e não travariam lutas, resolveram matar Noel. Diz-se que, ao ser atingido, no natal, por uma katana, o corpo de Noel foi coberto de luz e seu corpo foi levado por vaga-lumes até o céu, tornando-se estrela. Por um motivo estranho, todas as casas amanheceram com presentes de natal em suas portas, e assim aconteceu pelos anos seguintes, como se Noel estivesse vivo.

Alguns relatam que Noel sabia de sua morte, e fundou um grupo que daria os presentes e continuaria com a tradição caso ele morresse. Outros afirmam que Noel não morreu, e que todos os anos deixa os céus e volta à terra, trazendo presentes para todos do mundo inteiro. Uns mais ousados crêem nos boatos de que se viu um bom velhinho distribuindo presentes no Pólo Norte, e que este é Noel, e lá tem uma fábrica cheia de duendes que fabricam os brinquedos para as crianças.

Quando as vilas ocultas se formaram, a tradição do natal já fazia parte do cotidiano das pessoas, sendo caracterizada por uma celebração que traria troca de presentes e uma ceia, agradecendo pelas conquistas do ano. O problema foi a função dos ninjas nesta data. Eles trabalhariam? Na época do Shodaime Hokage, foi assinado um tratado entre as cinco vilas ocultas mais poderosas, em que foi estabelecido que nenhum ninja seria convocado para nenhuma missão durante o natal. Durante o natal, todos seriam civis. Não era necessária a proteção ninja, já que nenhuma vila atacaria outra durante esta data.

O natal era uma data sagrada, em que nem os nukenin se atreviam a contrariar, sendo que conflitos ninjas durante o natal eram penalizados quase irrevogavelmente com morte para os envolvidos e mandantes. Os Kages se reuniam durante o natal, a cada ano em uma diferente vila oculta, para mostrar que os povos, não importando suas diferenças, seriam iguais durante aqueles dois dias. Até guerras de anos de duração pararam durante o tempo estabelecido para as festividades.

Há relatos de que o clã ao qual Noel pertencia era o clã Yamanaka. Sendo assim, as cores do natal eram vermelho e verde, sendo que vermelho representava o País do Fogo e verde representava Konoha. A cor do natal só foi especificada quando todas as vilas ocultas assinaram o tratado natalino. Anteriormente, cada uma tinha seu próprio estilo de comemorar o natal.

Temari ouviu aquela lenda várias vezes em sua vida, mas não se cansava de ver os olhos brilhantes das crianças ao ouvirem pela primeira vez, e as obras que tal data operava. Não importava a origem da lenda, sendo que a integração dos povos era real. Pessoas que não podiam se ver porque seus países estavam em conflito, podiam se encontrar nesta comemoração. A solidariedade podia ser sentida no calor das ruas, e a hospitalidade no sorriso das pessoas. Temari sabia que, mesmo numa data tão bela, Gaara continuara sendo deixado de fora. A hospitalidade e a solidariedade das pessoas não foi grande o suficiente para salvar Gaara, nem que fosse nesse dia. E ela sabia que, do mesmo jeito que foi o natal de Gaara em Suna, foi o de Naruto em Konoha.

A mulher sacudiu a cabeça, tentando afastar os pensamentos desagradáveis. Nem gostava de pensar na infância de Gaara, porque só ao lembrar um pouco já se sentia enjoada e com ódio de si mesma por não ter feito nada por seu irmãozinho. Naquele natal, talvez ela pudesse finalmente fazer algo por Gaara.

* * *

Tenten vagava pelas ruas de Konoha. Isso seria o que qualquer um pensaria, pelos movimentos desleixados da mulher, mas ela estava muito bem focada em Lee, que caminhava junto à Kiba. Mais uma das conversas daqueles dois. E, daquela vez, que a moral fosse passear, porque ela ouviria sem qualquer sinal de vergonha.

Ela seguiu os dois, até que chegassem a um lugar mais afastado. Não muito longe, sentiu os chakras de Shino, Kankurou e Neji. Shino e Kankurou estavam juntos, talvez conversando, como sempre. Já Neji parecia estar seguindo Lee, pois estava próximo à Tenten, e seguia o mesmo caminho que Tenten seguia, só que mais à frente. Quando ele a ultrapassou e ela não percebeu?

Tenten parou sua corrida ao avistar o Hyuuga, escondido entre a folhagem. Franziu o cenho, e sentou-se a seu lado, observando o "quarteto fantástico", composto por Lee, Kiba, Shino e Kankurou. Os dois primeiros acabavam de chegar.

- E então? É hoje o grande dia? - Kiba perguntou, escorado em uma árvore.

- Talvez – foi a resposta concisa de Kankurou, que não parecia estar à vontade.

- Deixe que o fogo da sua juventude queime em seu interior! - Lee deu um pulo, e Kiba suspirou.

- Como eu aceitei te ajudar, Lee?

- Por que você gosta de mim? - Lee deu um de seus sorrisos mais brilhantes, e Kiba o ignorou.

- Cara, o tempo que eu poderia estar me "entretendo", estou gastando com uma ameba verde saltitante e uma bonequinha marionete abarrotada de maquiagem. Onde eu fui parar...

- E o espírito do natal, Kiba? - Shino indagou, falando pela primeira vez desde o início do diálogo.

- Vou chutá-lo pela janela daqui a pouco...

- Foi você que disse que queria agradar todo mundo este ano! Se o que eu queria era isto, então o azar é todo seu! Não precisava me ceder seu "amorzinho" e seus momentos de "entretenimento" com ele, se não quisesse – Kankurou franziu o cenho, e desviou o olhar que Kiba lhe ofereceu.

- Isso que dá ajudar ingratos – foi a curta e grossa resposta do Inuzuka.

- Calma gente, é véspera de natal! Nós todos vamos conseguir tudo o que quisermos nesse natal, e daqui por diante também! Muito obrigado pelos conselhos, Kiba-kun e Shino-kun, espero não ter incomodado. Yosh, tenho treino com Gai-sensei agora! - Lee saiu correndo, e Kiba rolou os olhos.

- Nem na véspera de natal ele se aquieta?

- Acho que o Lee nasceu com o botão de adrenalina emperrado no "ON" - Kankurou deu um meio sorriso, e se retirou, deixando os dois parceiros de equipe sozinhos.

- E então, que tal recuperar o tempo perdido? - Kiba se ofereceu descaradamente, e começou a

andar de maneira insinuante até Shino.

- Pode apostar – o Aburame não perdeu tempo, e se aproximou rapidamente de seu companheiro, empurrando-o contra a árvore e beijando-o de maneira violenta, sendo correspondido do mesmo jeito.

O que passou a seguir foi algo que Tenten não viu, pois passou a seguir Kankurou, deixando o casal sozinho. Neji tampouco veria, já que tinha ido atrás de Lee, quando o mesmo saiu correndo. Se bem que o desfecho da história entre os dois integrantes do time 8 era bem previsível. Já ela estava completamente perdida nos acontecimentos anteriores. Kiba por acaso não estava interessado em Lee? Os dois não estavam juntos? Shino não estava com Kankurou? O que estava acontecendo ali?

Ela ficou tão perdida em pensamentos, que perdeu o rastro de Kankurou.

* * *

Temari tinha seguido Gaara, que estivera espiando a conversa entre Kiba, Shino, Kankurou e Lee. Ela podia ver claramente que ele estava praticamente espumando de raiva, por um motivo oculto. Em falar de oculto... Avistou Tenten e Neji também ouvindo a conversa. Sempre tinha pensado que os dois estavam juntos, mas parecia que estavam muito mais interessados na conversa do quarteto.

Será que Tenten estava apaixonada por Kankurou? Temari tinha notado que muitas pessoas falavam que os dois se encontravam às escondidas, e que os viram se beijando. Também percebeu que Kankurou parecia interessado em Tenten. Pensando agora... Era desde este repentino interesse de Kankurou por Tenten que Gaara começara a ter suas crises.

Voltara a espiar Gaara, que seguia Kankurou. Gaara ia cada vez mais rápido, até que parou repentinamente.

- Você acha que eu sou Kazekage por qual motivo, Temari? - Ele colocou uma mão em um galho grosso que estava sobre sua cabeça, que poderia sustentar uma criança. Quando Tenten passou, claramente seguindo Kankurou, Gaara quebrou ao meio o galho, com uma mão. Gaara deu um soco no galho, que bateu contra uma árvore na frente e caiu no chão com um som seco. Podia-se ver no tronco da madeira a marca do punho do Kazekage.

- Err... Oi, Gaara – ela sorriu, nervosa.

- Você não respondeu a minha pergunta, Temari.

- Por que... Você se dedica mais que os outros à vila?

- Não. É porque eu sou melhor que muitos! - Ele socou o tronco da árvore em que estava, e ela balançou violentamente.

- Err... É verdade – Temari não era capaz de dizer muita coisa ao ver Gaara assim. Era simplesmente impressionante ver o frio Kazekage daquele jeito.

- E se eu sou melhor que muitos, por que o Kankurou quer ficar perto daquela garotinha sem graça em vez de ficar perto de mim? - Gaara perguntou sem emoções na sua voz, e Temari estranhou a pergunta de seu irmãozinho.

- Você está falando da Tenten? Primeiro, ela não é sem graça. Até tem seus atrativos – Temari corou, e balançou a cabeça freneticamente – E é óbvio que o Kankurou iria começar a se interessar em garotas. Não sei o porquê dos ciúmes.

- Ciúmes, eu? Hun, nunca senti algo similar. Eu só fiquei levemente curioso, porque Lee pediu ajuda para Kiba, para conquistar Neji, e o Kankurou pediu ajuda para conquistar a Tenten, por parte do Shino. Ele era o único hétero no meio daqueles garotos, só achei estranho.

- Então você prefere que seu irmão fique com um garoto em vez de uma garota? Porque foi esta a impressão que a sua resposta me causou - definitivamente, Gaara era um garoto estranho - "Sei... Toda essa fúria é simples curiosidade. Conta outra Gaara, eu não nasci ontem".

- Não, na realidade quero que ele fique solteiro, isso sim – Gaara franziu o cenho ao visualizar Kankurou e Tenten casados, com os filhos correndo pela casa.

- Você é meio estranho, sabia? Com os namorados que eu tive, você não era assim. Agora, com a primeira tentativa de namoro do Kankurou...

- Há uma diferença, Temari. Eu não te via como mulher ao receber seus namorados em casa – Gaara, depois de refletir brevemente, decidiu que a única pessoa em que podia confiar era Temari. Além de Naruto, que Gaara sabia com antecedência que iria lhe apoiar em todas as suas escolhas, exceto se fossem más.

- Como? É claro que não me via como mulher! O que está querendo insinuar? Que vê o... - Temari não terminou a frase, ela morreu aos poucos em sua garganta antes de ser pronunciada – Você está brincando, não?

- Eu pareço estar brincando? Eu pareço ser o tipo de pessoa que brinca? - Temari balançou a cabeça em negativa, e Gaara suspirou – Eu desejo o Kankurou, é isso. Simples assim. Você me odeia por isso? - Gaara foi direto, e um sorriso melancólico escapou de seus lábios. Temari o abraçou, deixando Gaara em choque. Ele não era acostumado à toques.

- Tolo. É óbvio... Que eu te amo. Você é meu irmãozinho, é meu dever te proteger de tudo. E se você gosta de um homem, e que é seu irmão de sangue, eu vou te apoiar. Gaara, me escute – ela se afastou, e colocou uma mão sobre cada bochecha do ruivo – Eu te amarei e protegerei, incondicionalmente. Acho até que já sabia disso. Dizem que uma mãe sempre conhece seu filho, mesmo que ele não lhe conte algo. Acho que é assim comigo, por eu ser a mais velha. E eu vou te apoiar. Agora resta saber se o Kankurou corresponde, e estragar o... Espera... Você disse que ele estava treinando para se declarar para a Tenten... E ela estava o seguindo... Droga, ele vai se declarar para ela!

Os dois irmãos empreenderam uma corrida desesperada para encontrar Kankurou antes que ele cometesse uma besteira.

* * *

- Oi, Tenten! - a mulher, que estava perdida em pensamentos, foi despertada de seu transe por Kankurou, que sorria nervosamente a sua frente.

- Oi, Kankurou. Você parece nervoso, o que foi? - Tenten franziu o cenho, ao ver o rosto de Kankurou se ruborizar, quase imperceptível sob a camada de tinta/maquiagem que usava no rosto.

- Eu... Anh... Quer me acompanhar à um restaurante? Eu não conheço Konoha muito bem – Kankurou deu um de seus sorrisos brilhantes à Tenten, que arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Tudo bem – os dois se dirigiram à um restaurante que Tenten conhecia.

* * *

Temari nunca correra tanto na vida. Mas, em comparação à Gaara, parecia uma lesma. Qualquer um poderia jurar que Gaara tinha aprendido a técnica lendária do Quarto Hokage que lhe deu o título de Relâmpago Dourado de Konoha. Temari tinha até um leve arrependimento por incitar Gaara a ir atrás de Kankurou com tudo, com a capacidade de quebrar o pescoço de Tenten se ela se interpusesse. Por que tinha a pequena impressão de que Tenten iria ter os braços amputados se não tivesse cuidado? Ah, talvez pelo furacão ruivo que ia na frente de Temari e prometia uma tempestade daquelas.

* * *

- E como vai a vida? - pergunta mais óbvia Kankurou não achara dentro de seus neurônios.

- Bem, acho. Eu gosto de um garoto que parece que gosta mais do lado rosa da força... - Tenten suspirou, olhando para o sashimi como se fosse o pior de seus problemas.

- Lado rosa? Como assim? - Kankurou não tinha captado a expressão.

- Esquece... Tem também um maluco querendo me matar por sabe lá que motivo... A vila inteira de perseguição amorosa pro meu lado... Vi dois homens se beijando hoje... Acho que o último foi o melhor acontecimento do dia, hehe – os olhos da mulher brilharam brevemente, e depois voltaram ao tédio que anteriormente tinham - "Só eu mesma pra pensar no par lindo que o Shino e o Kiba fazem enquanto sou perseguida com perigo de morte pelo Kazekage de Suna... Mas meu lado de fã de Yaoi é mais forte! Ah se eu tivesse tirado umas fotos em vez de ter seguido o Kankurou..." - a mulher continuava sonhando acordada, até que sentiu o ar se tornar mais denso à sua volta – Hã?

Não deu tempo de reagir. A areia já lhe cobria até os olhos. Mais dois segundos, e foi totalmente coberta. Mais um segundo, e já estava inconsciente.

* * *

- Porra, Gaara! Qual é o teu retorcido gosto em acabar com os meus encontros? Não quer ter sobrinhos não?! Não gosta de criança? Se for assim, eu faço uma vasectomia, mas vê se me deixa em paz! - Kankurou se aproximou do casulo que envolvia Tenten, mais do que irado.

- Temari pode me dar sobrinhos, já que tenho outros planos para você. E sobre crianças... Podemos adotar – Gaara olhava para a placa luminosa do estabelecimento, alheio ao resto do mundo, e aos olhares assustados de aldeões que viram a pobre Tenten virar um casulo de areia.

- Adotar? Gaara, eu posso ter filhos, não sou estéril. Pelo menos acho que não... É isso? Eu sou estéril?! - Kankurou olhou para Gaara, realmente assutado. Não esperava uma notícia daquelas. Nem queria pensar nem na idéia. Suas possibilidades com Tenten eram nulas se ele não pudesse lhe dar filhos, não? Que mulher abdicaria da chance de procriar, para ficar com alguém estéril?

- Não, Kankurou. Você não é estéril – Temari rolou os olhos, entediada – Pelo menos eu acho que não.

Logo após, Temari sorriu levemente. Parecia que não haveria mortes, isso se Tenten não tivesse sufocado ainda. Espere aí... Tenten!

- Gaara, solta ela! - Kankurou berrou, ao notar o olhar aterrorizado da irmã em direção ao casulo que envolvia completamente Tenten.

* * *

Estava mais que decidido: Tenten odiava hospitais. Era a coisa mais... Sem graça que ela já vira. Aquelas paredes brancas realmente precisavam de um decorador para lhes dar mais vida. Aquilo era deprimente! Não era suposto que um hospital deveria ser um lugar de recuperação física e mental? Então aquilo não podia ser considerado um. Porque, francamente, aquelas paredes não ajudavam em nada com o lado psicológico. Se possível, pioravam. Tenten não duvidava que alguém já tivesse cometido suicídio depois de ficar muito tempo entre aquelas paredes e sentindo o cheiro sintético de remédios.

Como chegara ali? Simples: acordara ali depois da areia e do escuro, então tinha sido quase esmagada viva, como antes. Gaara tinha que fazer tratamento psicológico, e urgentemente. Ela podia até entender que ele tinha sido sozinho desde pequeno, e que tinha um medo quase doentio de perder as pessoas a sua volta, mas aquilo era demais. E por causa do ruivo psicótico, ela perderia a ceia de natal, sendo cuidada pelos médicos do plantão. Certamente seria a próxima suicida se continuasse muito tempo naquele "inferno" de paz.

* * *

Pela enésima vez na noite, Temari sorriu escarninho. Era realmente, realmente divertido ver Kankurou completamente sem jeito, deixando os talheres caindo de seus dedos sem querer. Depois de Tenten ter um "ataque", com um empurrãozinho de Gaara, os dois irmãos deixaram Temari sozinha. Parecia que Gaara queria falar em particular com Kankurou. Temari só soube que Kankurou voltou gaguejando como uma menina virgem, sem sequer olhar nos olhos de Gaara. O ruivo, ao contrário, parecia ter descoberto a fórmula da felicidade e tomado um pouco dela. Mesmo assim, era feliz ao seu jeito. Não era escandaloso, nem sequer sorria, mas podia-se ver claramente que seu andar era mais leve, e seu rosto mais sereno. Era como se tivesse tirado um peso das costas.

Restou a Temari levar Tenten ao hospital. A mulher mais nova estava entupida de areia por todos os lados. Temari não duvidava que até o cérebro da pupila de Gai estivesse preenchido por silício. E, servindo de voluntária, retirou a roupa da outra, trocando-a por uma bata de hospital, totalmente sem graça. Tinha que admitir que o corpo da menor não era fácil de se ignorar. Sacudindo a cabeça levemente, pôde notar, sob a mesa da ceia de natal, Gaara colocar a mão sobre a coxa de Kankurou. O mais velho corou igual à um tomate, e depois arroxeou como uma berinjela. Largou os talheres, e engasgou-se com a comida. Mais uma vez, Temari sorriu escarninho. Então era por aquilo que seu irmão estava tão atrapalhado? Notou a mão de Gaara subir para zonas um pouco mais perigosas, e o rosto de Kankurou mudar para todas as cores do arco-íris. Parecia que, depois da ceia, os dois teriam alguma diversão um tanto... Diferente. Sorte que Temari tinha carregado e limpado a memória da sua filmadora digital. Aquele seria um vídeo muito interessante. E, mais uma vez, um sorriso de escárnio aflorou em seus lábios, desta vez juntamente com uns toques de perversão.

* * *

- Lee, o que há com você? - Neji perguntou, serenidade no tom de voz. Lee estava calmo demais para ser verdade.

- Nada – o moreno sorriu calmamente, o que alertou os sentidos de Neji. Havia algo muito errado ali.

- Você não é assim – concluiu o Hyuuga.

- E como você pode saber como eu sou? - Lee rebateu com inteligência. Neji reprimiu um som de surpresa vindo de sua boca.

- Eu sou seu colega de time – Neji sentou ao lado de Lee, que estava sentado no chão, sobre a grama verde. O treinamento com Gai havia acabado à horas, e Lee estava meditando desde então. Neji estranhou, porque Lee não tinha a paciência suficiente para fazer algo do gênero.

- Isso não significa que me conheça realmente – o moreno fechou os olhos, posicionando-se na posição de Lótus.

- Pode ser que eu não conheça – o Hyuuga deixou-se derrotar, querendo saber até onde aquela conversa poderia chegar – Mas e se eu quiser conhecer?

- Por que iria querer? - uma das pálpebras de Lee tremeu, e foi o único sinal de alteração que Neji teve.

- Talvez porque eu esteja interessado em algo seu – Neji desviou o olhar quando notou que Lee o olhou.

- Então por que não me mostra em que está interessado? - o sorriso malicioso do discípulo de Gai fez com que Neji entendesse na hora que não precisava de mais palavras.

- Certamente.

* * *

Parecia que o amor estava no ar. Ou a perversão. Ou os dois. Ela saiu de casa após o término da ceia, quando notou que Gaara levava Kankurou para seu quarto. Aquele realmente não era um dia em que ela queria ouvir gemidos até de madrugada. Além do mais, parecia ser a primeira vez do casalzinho, então ela os deixaria em paz. Ela também posicionara a câmera de um jeito que ninguém pudesse ver, atrás do porta-retratos em que aparecia uma foto dos irmãos Subaku. Ela aceitara dois irmãos gays e incestuosos, tinha que ter alguma recompensa, não?

Sobre o amor estar no ar... Podia ver ao longe Neji e Lee juntos demais para estarem conversando. E pessoas não costumam conversar quando têm suas bocas unidas, não? Se bem que era meio impossível sair algum som entendível de uma boca ocupada por algo. Daquela vez, uma língua. E Neji estava colocando uma mão em um lugar muito suspeito, ou era ilusão de ótica? Ah se ela tivesse duas câmeras...

Deixando o casal de pombinhos, Temari foi até o hospital. Queria ver Tenten. Em parte era sua culpa que a outra estivesse no hospital. Como outro motivo, estava o fato de que ela estava sozinha e a única pessoa que ela sabia que também estava, era Tenten. Ao chegar ao hospital, pediu a autorização da enfermeira para entrar, e também pediu para não ser incomodada. Tinha certa impressão de que algo poderia acontecer.

* * *

- Olá, Temari – Tenten sorriu fracamente. Seu ânimo estava à zero, e aquele ambiente o puxava para o negativo.

- Eu vinha para cá, e parece que seus colegas estão bem arranjados – Temari deu um meio sorriso, e sentou-se na beira da cama.

- Como assim?

- Lee e Neji estavam se agarrando um pouco adiante da entrada da floresta.

- Ah... - e parecia que as chances de Tenten eram zero desde o começo. Não que ela se importasse. A companhia de Temari era como um calmante, melhor que os daquele hospital.

- Parece que todos têm um par para hoje, menos eu...

- Estamos na mesma situação, amiga...

- É um problema – Temari suspirou.

- Problema? Pode ser... Eu queria namorar o Lee, mas parece que ele gosta mais do Neji. Perdi para um homem, vê se pode. Isto sim é um problema. Estamos perdendo parte do mercado masculino para os próprios homens! – Tenten cravou seus olhos em Temari.

- Hunf, parece que nós ficaremos todas solteiras, porque os homens estão se arranjando entre si. O único jeito de ter um parceiro é pegando homem casado, gay que ainda não saiu do armário, ou virar lésbica e aproveitar o mercado – Temari riu levemente, seguida por Tenten.

- Seria um problema a menos para mim – Tenten sorriu, maliciosa. O brilho nos olhos achocolatados demonstrava que ela não estava mais brincando. Aquilo podia ser uma indireta, mas era mais do que clara, e Temari captou imediatamente o significado.

- E você quer que eu o resolva para você? - Temari seguiu o jogo, agradecendo sua intuição por pedir que não as importunassem.

- Quero. Você não precisa voltar para casa hoje – Tenten sorriu, o ânimo reposto. Jogou as cobertas no chão, e esticou uma mão, chamando Temari.

- Tem razão. Eu não preciso – aquela noite prometia.

-

**Owari**

-

* * *

**#Comentários#**

* * *

**Isabix**

**Comentário:**

S/D´LGAW~LT´WLY~WLÂlH43LALAE~LAW~ÇLT~I4Y uma palavra: genial. Ri baldes e amei caixas d'água.

**Resposta da Autora:**

Huhauhsauhsua, valeu n//n amou caixas d'água? XD valeu more \#.#/ Leitora nota? #.# Sinta-se a vontade de vasculhar no meu profile todas as fanfics que quiser ler, e eu te recomendo uma que acabei de postar, com o nome "Morte e Vida", uma InoSaku meio drama, mas é como se fosse uma continuação dessa n.n kissus!

* * *

**Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas**

**Comentário:**

Oba, presente de fim de ano! #-#  
Fico até com vergonha, Mary, ainda nem consegui escrever uma ItaNaru pra te dar.  
#Apanha#  
Nhá, eu gostei sim, bastante! Deu pra rir em algumas partes - principalmente na sua teoria do Natal, ri muito XD - e fiquei curioso pelo modo como as coisas iam se desenrolar.  
Pobre Tenten, ela devia carregar umas bombas no bolso para situações como essa. XD  
ShinoKiba e_e  
LeeNeji ficou fofo, e TemariTenten pervertido. Uie!  
Enfim, acho que foi sua melhor fic. E pra mim. \o/  
#Gargalhadas convencidas#  
Adorei. Thanks. s2

**Resposta da Autora:**

Isso ae, olha a moleza, né! Te dou um monte de presentes, e nem um pra mim i.i acho que vou te botar no feed, daí a cada vírgula que você escrever, eu saberei XD Tem que ficar com vergonha mesmo! Há quantos anos você me promete uma ItaNaru? - fazendo drama - PQP, era pra teoria ser séria i.i - cofmentiracof - Te deixei curioso? o.o #apanha pra acordar# hã o.o - ainda meio lelé da cuca - Tenten tem é que carregar umas metralhadoras, isso sim ù.ú Gaa-chan pode ser sexy e tudo, mas se fosse comigo ele virava queijo suíço em dois minutos XD Se era pra você, eu TINHA que colocar ShinoKiba, não? XD um dia eu faço um lemon deles, no dia que você me der meu ItaNaru XD - ou seja, dia em que São Nunca descerá do céu e dançará a Macarena na nossa frente, pelado e com uma tatuagem de "I'm too sexy for my shirt" nas costas - Será que santos são sarados? XD #apanha# LeeNeji fofo? Vá na fanfic Morte e Vida, tem mais Neji Lee e TentenTemari lá, além de InoSaku. Recém postei n.n Mas o NejiLee que é pervo XD E o TentenTemari é fofo, e a Temari fala algo que eu lembrei de você justo enquanto escrevia XD Acho que era algo como "eles deviam partir logo pro rodízio" XD e a NejiLee tem uma parte muito tri no fim XD mas só lendo pra ver n.n ela é quase como uma continuação daqui. O nome é Morte e Vida, eu tinha escrito logo após essa e.e Sério, eu também achei que ficou como minha melhor fic. Antes eu achava que era Lost and Delirious, mas essa bateu e.e E o último capítulo de Red Moon também trirulou XD Acho que eu tô escrevendo melhor o.o Imagina, eu até já fui ripada XD mas eu tenho umas idéias pra sequestrado, se bem que daí eu vou acabar com a ripagem X.x Vou até mudar o nome, vai se chamar Buraco Negro, e vai ser uma futurística, com quase tudo do que eu escrevi originalmente. Quando eu escrever um cap, te mando e você me diz se é ripável n.n É que eu estou sem tempo de ler trash, então não dá pra catar as coisas que tem pra fazer da fic um verdadeiro Trash e.e .GOD Aldebaran adorou algo que eu fiz o;;o #desmaia# NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA #acorda# CHICHIEU GOSTOU #¬# Kissus more \o/

* * *

**danyela49**

**Comentário:**

wa num teve resposta deo reviews de "luzes" e.e mais num faz mal =D  
dessa vez você caprichou, você não só escreveu sobre um casal como de varios n.n  
mais e a continuação daquela que o naru-chan é o escolhido muié (eita portugueis bãão soh) eu to curiosa sobre o que vai acontecer i.i  
wa continua suas oneshots =D #olinhos brilhando#  
kissus no kokoro S2  
ja ne

**Resposta da Autora:**

Já respondi, more n.n é que ou eu esperava, ou eu respondia depois e.e Sim, nesse eu me superei e.e acho que vou começar a fazer o mesmo em Red Moon, pra conseguir finalizar os casais antes da fanfic acabar e.e eu vou reformular sequestrado, e ela não vai ser nada do que todo mundo pensou no começo. Simplesmente porque aquela fanfic não tinha futuro, sabe. Agora ela terá um novo nome, e o conteúdo de sequestrado vai ser revisto, terá uns extras, e daí eu recomeço a fanfic. Agora com enredo, né XD Sequestrado era algo como um PWP estranho e.e agora se chamará Buraco Negro. Eu vou primeiro acabar essas dez, e depois partir pras fics pendentes. Não vou deixar pra depois, senão é mais uma coisa pendente pra fazer. Mas eu já tenho uns 7 caps de red moon planejados, só falta escrever completos e.e kissus!

* * *

**Aramati**

**Comentário:**

O.O

Kra, como vc consegue?

Geralmente odeio qualquer yaoi com Gaara, e detesto Yuris, mas tua fic foi top!  
Adoro casais alternativos \o/

"Porra Gaara, vc nao quer ter sobrinhos?"

O Gaara pegando na coxa do Kan... é demais pr aminha imaginação...  
Só faltou o Shika, ai estariam todos os objetos de minhas perveoes // faz de conta que eu nao disse isso :$

**Resposta da Autora:**

Nossa o//o - sentiu-se extremamente feliz e sem palavras - obrigada n//n Eu também odeio muito casal com o Gaara, só passa KankuGaa - culpa da pessoa a quem dediquei a fanfic - e GaaNaru - culpa própria por revirar o fanfiction ao meio - eu também detestava yuris, mas viciei também - por culpa da pessoa a quem dediquei a fanfic, novamente - eu também acho casais alternativos MA-RA XD Ah, Gaara pegando na coxa do Kankurou não é nada comparado ao lime que eu estava tentada em fazer XD Eu também amo o Shika XD um dia faço uma Shikamarucentred, mas por enquanto somente os Tenten e Naruto centred. Se quiser ver mais Yuri, saiu uma fanfic fresquinha hoje, de nome Morte e Vida, uma InoSakura. Tá no meu profile, deve ser a primeira da lista n.n Aliás, sinta-se a vontade para fuçar no meu profile e nas minhas fanfics XD qualquer coisa, me avisa ;D Kissus :#

* * *

**No próximo capítulo...**

_"E, quando se é vivo, há uma história. E uma história sempre pode acabar em final feliz. É só tentar."_

_"Morte e Vida"_, em breve.

* * *

**Comentários Finais:** O que acharam? Eu achei que podia ser mais longa, mas era uma oneshot, ora! E também não ficou como eu queria. Mas ficou bastante intensa, sem muita enrolação. Só não teve o orange entre as meninas, mas daí era esperar demais de uma pobre autora que tem que cuidar do irmão pequeno e trabalhar também - fazendo-se de vítima. Ok, de todas as maneiras está feito, e o que conta não é eu gostar e sim vocês. Beijos, e eu quero reviews, hein! Ah, quase tinha esquecido... FELIZ ANO NOVO!!!


End file.
